Seductiva
Seductiva is a little succubus-in training who was sent to the human world to learn how to flirt with boys until she is old enough to seduce men when she is a full-fledged succubus. She made her first appearance in Seductiva the Sweet Lil’ Succubus, voiced by Jill Harris, the voice actor of Charlie Magne. Physical appearance Seductiva has blonde shiny hair that is curly and has a rose hairpin with a pink crystal in the middle. She had hot pink colored eye shadow on her eyelids, pinkish red colored eyes, and blush on her cheeks. Her dress is red with light red lining, a waist ribbon around her waist that has the same color, along with lace on the bottom of her skirt that also has the same color, she wears red high heels with ribbons on the sides, and around her neck is a choker with her magic heart gem dangling from it. In her human form, Seductiva still wears her usual dress but has a chocolate brown bolaro over it. She is named Lily. In her succubus form, Seductiva has red succubus wings, along with a succubus tail, and tiger-like dark red claws. Personality Seductiva is a beautiful, sweet, flirty, coquettish, sultry, and seductive little succubus disguised as a human girl, who loves nothing more than to flirt with handsome boys and make them into her personal love slaves that help her carry her books or her bag at school, give her gifts that she wants, and even give her special treatments while it makes other girls jealous and wish to be like her. Her dream is to find the most perfect and handsome guy to have for her own and become the most powerful succubus in the whole world, and she won’t stop at nothing until she fulfills that dream. Abilities Seductiva, like other succubuses, can cast a love charm on any male victim she sees, hypnotizes them with her beautiful sultry eyes, make them into her love slaves by kissing them on the cheek, and then suck their life force out of them when she kisses them on the lips. She can also fly with her succubus wings and whip at her opponents with her succubus tail, and even slice up anything with her tiger-like nails, and she can even disguise herself as a human with her magic heart gem hanging from her choker around her neck. In the series Seductiva was sent to the human world to flirt with boys until she is old enough to seduce men as an older succubus. Her first victim was a boy, whom she kissed, and then when she arrived in Disney Junior Town, she had her eyes set on Connor, much to Amaya’s jealousy that she had to flirt with Connor before Seductiva could. However, although under the little succubus’ spell, Connor managed to resist it thanks to his one and only true love for Amaya and his family magic, which were Seductiva’s weaknesses. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Villains Category:Magical Characters Category:Magical villains Category:Minor characters Category:Minor villains Category:PJ Masks OCs Category:OCs